Fates Intertwined
by TheHedgehogGiraffe
Summary: Lainey O'daire has been living with Jack Wilder for seven years. When the two receive mysterious tarot cards telling them to meet at a run-down apartment building, their worlds change forever. 13-14 year old OC. Platonic relationships. Hints of Lover's Death (Jack/Daniel) in later chapters. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Tarot Meeting

They were late. Lainey hated being late, but that's what happened when you lived with Jack Wilder. The twenty year-old had done a full lock up of their tiny shared apartment even before they had to take the train from Brooklyn to New York.

The dark haired sleight was now being pulled across the street by a delicate-looking thirteen year-old girl.

"We are _so _late!" Lainey grumbled, tugging Jack along behind her. "Just because you and I can pick locks doesn't mean everyone knows how to. And why would anyone want to steal from the weird magician kids on the fourth floor?" She ranted, rolling her eyes.

"I was just being careful. You never know." Jack said.

"Except when you do." Lainey pointed out, giggling.

"Yeah, but what has that _one _incident got to do with anything?" the elder said before breaking off and looking up. "Whoa."

Lainey followed his gaze up to the giant apartment building that they had arrived in front of. It was obviously abandoned, but it carried the address they were looking for. They pulled out their tarot cards and checked to make sure.

"This is it." Lainey said, smirking up at Jack. He nodded, and they cautiously started up the stairs.

Just as they were climbing the last flight of stairs, one of the people who were already standing there turned around.

"No way." the two newcomers said together. "J. Daniel Atlas?" The brunette man instantly flashed them something between a smirk and a smile, and Lainey reminded herself to learn how to do that. She also found herself unable to move with shock and awe, so she just stood their while Jack introduced both of them.

"I'm Jack, and this is Lainey. We aren't related, but we might as well be. We've been together for seven years." he said, gesturing to the small brunette girl who had now snapped out of her reverie.

"Hi." she said shyly, sliding in front of Jack, who put his hands on her shoulders. It seemed rehearsed or instinctual, as if they did this a lot.

"Okay, question." the balding man by the door asked. "Did you two get these, by any chance?" he held up his tarot card.

"Oh yeah!" Jack exclaimed. He reached into his pocket and flashed his card and his smile. "Death."

"The Moon." Lainey said, smirking up at Jack and rolling her eyes.

"The High Priestess."

"I'm the Lovers."

"Hermit."

"So why are we just standing out here? Are we waiting for someone, or..." Jack asked.

"It's locked." the other three answered, which caused Lainey to break into a crooked grin.

"Oh no..." Jack mumbled.

"nothing's ever locked." Lainey finished for him, pulling two lock-picks out of her inside pocket and crept over to the door. Jack followed closely behind her, watching her quizzically, almost like a teacher would watch a student. The brunette slowly inserted the lock-picks, turned them a bit, and the door clicked open.

"You've gotten better." Jack commented, smiling. Lainey smirked back at him and stood up. She turned back to the doorway and slowly entered the apartment, poised on the balls of her feet so that she could bolt at a moments notice. Everyone but Jack eyed her curiously. The young man just stood there, watching her.

"Its all clear." she said, her voice carrying to the others. Jack nodded and strode right into the apartment, not caring about making noise. The others followed, relaxing as they entered the apartment and nothing continued to happen.

"What is that?" the red-headed woman asked, pointing to a note on the floor. Lainey picked it up and Daniel read the note over her shoulder.

"Now you don't." he read, then smiled down at her. She grinned back and put the paper in her pocket.

"Lainey?" Jack asked, and her gaze instantly snapped to him. "Is this a symbol you know?" He pointed to a symbol on the floor.

"Yeah. It's from Ancient Egypt, but I've forgotten what it means." This caused her to get even more strange looks from the others. It was then that the red-head seemed to notice the rose and the vase on the floor.

"A rose by any other name." she said, placing the white flower in the pitcher. Water spilled out of the pitcher and ran across the floor to fill the grooves in the wood.

"Guys, what's happening?" Jack asked, inching closer to Lainey. The rune sank into the floor as soon as it was filled, and in its place was a white vapor.

"It's gas!" Jack exclaimed, yanking Lainey behind him in an attempt to protect her.

"Relax, it's just dry ice." the man in the fedora answered. Jack relaxed and released Lainey's arm at this news, smiling sheepishly at the girl. She smiled back, reassuring him that it was okay.

"Cool." the red-head said, smirking as she gazed at the vapor. Then, her head snapped up to look at Daniel. "Danny be honesty, did you do this?"

"No!" the brunette answered defensively, looking over to Jack and Lainey. "Wait, did you?"

"Wha? I wish!"

"Of course not!" Lainey and Jack spoke at once, one smirking and one scowling.

"Why didn't anyone ask me if I did it?" the fedora guy asked, looking amused at everyone's confusion. Daniel just rolled his eyes and walked over to the light switch, beginning to flick it up and down. Noticing that nothing was happening, Jack pointed out, "Electricity's out."

"Well let's see." the oldest man said again, turning a light-bulb in the overhead lamp. Projectors on the walls roared to life, spreading beams of blue light in their paths. The beams converged in the middle of the room to form a holographic-like blueprint.

"Whoa!" Lainey exclaimed, stepping back. Her eyes glimmered with the light from the blueprint as she eyed it with wonder. "That's amazing."

"Who do you think did this?" Daniel asked, also staring at the hologram.

"I don't know but I really want to meet them." the red-head smiled with wonder, glancing over at Lainey, who smiled back. "It's a show." she pointed out.

"Wow." Lainey breathed, as Daniel reached in to run his fingers through a symbol that danced in and out of the various blueprints. It was the same symbol from the floor, and Lainey found that her gaze was also drawn to it. She had a feeling that this, right now in this room, was the start of something big. Something bigger than all of them, something that they got to be a part of. The thought made her face light up, and she glanced at Jack. In that moment, all five people shared a look. In that moment, all of their fates were intertwined.


	2. Show Number One

**AN: Okay, so this chapter starts with the Las Vegas show. I'll probably do another story at one point about the year they spent preparing, but here's the gist of it. They figured out what the Eye was, the older three haven't figured out what the deal with Lainey and Jack is yet, and Lainey has gotten closer to Danny. Enjoy!**

One Year Later

"Danny?"

"Yeah? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not?"

"It's just... what if I mess up?"

"You'll do fine. It's just like we did in practice."

Lainey, Daniel, Henley, and Jack sat backstage, waiting for their introduction. Henley sat behind Lainey, wordlessly doing and undoing the younger girl's hair.

"Yes, just like practice. Except we have to actually rob a bank. Oh no wait, we've _already _robbed the bank, now we just have to pretend to." Lainey said, her eyes panicked. Sensing her distress, Jack came over and sat next to her.

"Calm down Lainey." he soothed, running a hand across her arm. "I'll be with you every step of the way. We'll do fine." It had been a year, and the Horsemen still hadn't figured out the bond between their youngest members. They behaved like siblings, but they gave up nothing about their pasts, or their sometimes odd behavior. Lainey would start to panic, and Jack would be at her side immediately, comforting her. The two would start at the sound of police sirens, and Lainey was deathly afraid of thunder and lightning. The young girl was always alert, and she always looked ready to bolt. She relaxed when it was just the Horsemen in a room, but she even avoided Trestler when she could. The Horsemen didn't inquire to the girl's past, and they let her and Jack keep their secrets. They would tell them eventually, if they wanted to.

"You're right, it's just nerves. Sorry." Lainey still looked on edge, but she was gradually relaxing.

"You don't need to apologize. We've all been there." Henley spoke up, moving away from the girl's hair.

"Thanks." Lainey said, moving her hands up to feel that the red-head had put her wavy hair into a high pony-tail, leaving her bangs down.

"I hate to break up this little party, but it's showtime." Merritt said as he walked into the small backstage room. Lainey glanced at Jack, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Okay, let's do this."

NYSM

"Hello Las Vegas!" Henley and Lainey called out, the spotlight illuminating them. The crowd answered with cheers, hands grasping at the edge of the stage. A grin was fixed on Lainey's face as she introduced herself and the others.

"My name is Lainey O'daire and we are the Five Horsemen." the crowd cheered. "Tonight you will see things you cannot explain."

"Things that will amaze you." Daniel stepped forward into the spotlight.

"Mystify you." Jack followed Daniel.

"Entrance you." Merritt followed Jack so that all five people were standing even with each other.

"So watch. Watch as closely as you can, because the magic is about to begin." Lainey smirked as the stage lights flared, Daniel, Henley, and Merritt disappearing into the sudden brightness. That left only her and Jack on the stage. Lainey flicked her wrist, and a pack of cards appeared in her hand.

"Right then." she began, "Before the show, we asked the first fifty-two guests to put their signatures on one card each." Her and Jack began to walk a leisurely circle around the stage.

"All fifty-two of those cards are now in Lainey's hand." Jack added, tilting his head towards the girl. She fanned them out to show the signatures.

"But not for long." Lainey said, smirking. She threw the cards into the air and they caught fire, seemingly melting into the air. The crowd gasped, and Lainey smiled. They hadn't even gotten to the trick yet!

"Could all of you please check your pockets?" she asked, and there was a collective gasp from the audience as they complied. Inside every single audience member's pocket was an Ace of Spades bearing their signature.

"Now, close your eyes." Jack instructed, and five thousand eyes closed.

There was an audible snap before Lainey told them all to reopen their eyes. Sitting in their open hands were small silver figures, each bearing the Horsemen's insignia.

The audience clapped and cheered wildly as Jack and Lainey flashed each other grins. There was another flare of light, and Daniel replaced the two on the stage.

NYSM

"We did it Jack!" Lainey said, turning off her microphone.

"Yeah, but that was only the first trick." Jack reminded her.

"The initial she-bang."

"The start-up act."

"The beginning abracadabra."

The two laughed and sat down on the couch backstage, smiling. Lainey sighed.

"How did we get here Jack? Las Vegas?" she asked, looking over at the sleight.

"It was the Eye, Lainey. The Eye and Danny. Honestly, he's such a control freak it's almost funny." Jack said this with the type of endearing reverence that Lainey had grown accustom to. Jack still hadn't quite snapped out of his hero-worship faze with Daniel.

"He's special, Danny is. Without him, we would have fallen into a huge incoherent mess by now. Same with the others. Henley and Merritt I mean. But Danny, he keeps us sane. Even if he's the one driving us crazy most of the time." Lainey said, thinking back on the past year they had spent preparing.

"Hey, no need to get all nostalgic, L. We've barely even begun." Henley came in and sat next to Lainey, on the opposite side from Jack. "And besides, you'll have plenty of time to reflect when this is all over."

"Yeah, because we'll either be part of the Eye or rotting in a jail cell." Lainey said, without any bitterness in her tone. They had all come to terms with the fact that the plan could end badly. It really didn't bother them anymore. Henley chuckled.

"You're right, but the future is no reason to prevent us from having fun now!" she giggled.

"I think your logic is a bit flawed, Henley." Jack pointed out, smiling. Lainey also smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so, huh? I mean, we aren't crimin- oh wait."

Lainey burst out laughing at this, rolling back onto the floor. Jack smiled and poked her in the stomach, which she responded to by curling up in defense. Henley looked curiously at this, so Jack explained.

"She's really ticklish." he said.

"Oh, is that so?" Henley asked, moving to tickle the girl. It was then that Daniel entered the room, and Lainey called out to her savior.

"You two shouldn't be tormenting Lainey, we're doing a show, if you've forgotten." he pointed out, narrowing his eyes. Henley muttered something that sounded like, "Control freak." and moved away from the brunette girl.

"C'mon, get up." Daniel offered his hand to Lainey, helping her up off the floor.

"Thanks." Lainey said, before smiling at Henley. It was time for their act.

NYSM

"So what's the deal with you and Lainey?" Daniel asked Jack after the girls had left the room.

"What?" Jack asked, snapping himself out of a reverie.

"I asked, what's the deal with you and Lainey?" Daniel repeated, seating himself next to Jack on the floor.

"Oh. Well, we were both homeless at one point. About four years ago we wrestled up enough money from preforming to buy a crappy, one-bedroom apartment, but up until then we were living on the streets." Jack said, a sad smile on his face.

"Oh. Sorry for bringing it up." Daniel said, looking away.

"No, it's fine. Just, maybe this isn't such a good time for it, you know? Maybe one day Lainey and I will sit you three down and tell you the whole story. But until that day, I'm sorry." Jack said.

"I completely understand. Wouldn't want to make you or Lainey uncomfortable for anything." Daniel said, and that was the end of the conversation.


End file.
